1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an artificial nail remover device. The present invention is integrally molded for removing artificial fingernails and nail tips from the natural nail bed.
2. Description of Related Art
Artificial fingernails and nail tips are usually applied to the natural nail by a licensed nail technician in a nail salon. The technician is generally trained in the use of both nail adhesive and the use of a acetone or acid base solution that is used to remove the false nail from the nail base.
Ordinarily artificial nails or nail tips are removed in a salon by a nail technician, who allows the nails to soak in a solution for a specific period of time. This allows time for the nail adhesive to become pliable enough to remove the false nail from the nail bed. The acetone solution has properties that tend to dry moisture out of the natural nail, causing the natural nail to become more fragile.
Grocery stores and supermarkets commonly supply consumers with products that remove fingernail polish. However acetone solutions for removing nail adhesive must be purchased at specialty stores that specialize in this type of product. These specialty stores generally supply the trained professional with the tools of their trade. They are trained in the proper use and containment of the acetone solution.
Though all of the prior art nail removers serve the same goal, the removal of the artificial nail, they are designed in various configurations with a variety of different attachments which are used to assist the technician in the removal of the artificial nail.
However they do not provide this unique way to remove the nail. The present invention is fashioned in such a way that it is peculiarly adaptable for removing artificial nails and nail tips without the use of any acid based solution. This invention does not require any level of technical skill. It""s unique features allow for both skilled and unskilled users to be able to perform the same task with relative simplicity.
A search in the United States Patent Office has revealed the following patents:
While the foregoing patents describe various artificial nail remover devices none have the unique combination of features as provided in the instant invention.
The present invention eliminates the need to soak the artificial nails prior to removal, which means it is less expensive to manufacture and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,166 to Walker(1997) is a device adapted to remove artificial fingernails. It is comprised of a rectangular container with an inner bristle housing. This apparatus still requires the user to soak the nail in a solution before the removal of the nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,455 to Pointe (1992) is a manicure file for acrylic nails, it includes an elongated flexible stick with emery material. The purpose of this invention is to smooth the acrylic nail without damaging the cuticle or skin surrounding the nail. Although the file has a buffing feature that is suitable for the surface of acrylic nails it is not suitable for the removal of such nails.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,597 to Smith (1995) is an artificial fingernail remover and brush cleaner. The housing is used to hold act a solution to soak the nails. The nails are soaked until sufficiently pliable for removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,250 to Rhea (1999) is an artificial nail remover device that uses hot water in a basin which agitates the solution for removal of the false nails.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,590 to Steege (1999) is a conical (cone shaped) nail file designed to interfit underneath an acrylic nail and reach and file the area of the acrylic nail adjacent to the free end of the natural fingernail and the nail bed. Though designed to fit under-neath the acrylic nail, the conical surface is not capable of removing the artificial nail from the nail bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,046 to Baker (2000) is an instrument and method for manicuring the underside of a natural, artificial and acrylic fingernail. It is designed to manicure the nail but does not have the capability of removing the false nail from the nail bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,858 to Park (2000) is a nail device with a circuit system, which utilizes an ultrasonic wave to remove artificial nails for the nail bed. It massages the nails and hands of the user. However it includes a case that is used to receive a solution, when in operation the generator generates an ultrasonic wave for producing oscillation in the solution. This device requires the user to place the fingernails into a solution, and for the nail to remain in that solution for a determined amount of time.
None of these patents describe the present invention. The prior art described above requires a soaking solution in order to remove old acrylic nails and nail tips, or their design does not permit for removal of the false nails. While the other patents are capable of removing artificial or acrylic nails, the methods used suffer a number of disadvantages:
(a) Their manufacture would require housing for the acetone or other solution. The presence of acetone or some type of solution is required in order to make the apparatus useable for it""s intended purpose. The additional housing would add to the cost of production.
(b) Prolonged exposure to acetone, which is a strong chemical substance, can cause damage to the natural nail. The time often required for soaking, sufficient to make the adhesive pliable is about 30 minutes.
(c) After the nail is removed a certain amount of filing would be required to remove the remaining nail adhesive. Excessive filing, especially after exposure to a chemical solution, can result in the natural nail becoming weak and less healthy.
(d) The use of any solution would add to the cost to the consumer, who is unskilled in the use of such products. The end results could be costly, since consumers are less apt to read and follow instructions.
The present invention is a unique artificial nail remover device. It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a device that would allow the user to remove an artificial nail without the need to soak the nail in a solution, and without damage to the natural nail. Thereby removing the nail in a minimum amount of time and expense. The embodiment of the invention is the tip, which is positioned to provide the maximum leverage for removing the false nail without engaging the surrounding cuticle. The present invention has a plurality of longitudinal ribbing along the sides to allow for ease and security in handling while maneuvering the tip of the flat plastic head between the artificial nail and the natural nail. It removes old acrylic nails and nail tips quickly, easily and safely, while saving the nail bed. The user is not required to pre-soak the nail, this allows the false nail to be removed in half the time, and requires no additional skill or training.